


after all this time

by m__nlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Post-Time Skip, haikyuu angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m__nlight/pseuds/m__nlight
Summary: "you ran off and decided not to tell me until after it all happened.""you're a coward sakusa..." i mumbled to him then walking off.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you realize your apartment is more emptier than usual

**_Okinawa, Japan_ **

**_58 Degrees -_ ** **_Rain_ **

**_May 24th, 20xx | 2:46 am_ **

_***drip, drip, drip*** _

_‘should patch up that hole someday.’ i thought, walking into our shared apartment._

_"kiyoomi? i'm home." i said out loud, taking off my shoes and putting on slippers._

_"omi, where ya at?"_

_our apartment was always clean, whenever i was out doing things, he always cleaned up after me. Our apartment wasn't the best to be honest, it was a two bed - one bathroom apartment. The rent was decent but it was slowly going up, kiyoomi was trying to achieve his dream to go pro and I was...well trying to achieve my dream of becoming a fashion designer and starting my own brand._

_our room wasn’t any different but something was wrong, something didn’t feel right, something was_ _missing. his_ _stuff, it was missing, gone from the chipped wooden drawers. some of the stuff in our room was knocked over, it seemed like he was in a rush or something, some of the drawers partly opened or either taken out all the way._

_i dropped my bag onto the floor, rushed into the small living/dining room area._

_“there has to be something he could've left” i looked around the small living room._

_“he couldn’t have left, he didn’t, he would never. he promised.” i said, breathing heavily._

_next area, the kitchen. the sink was sparkling and the counters cleaner than ever, it didn't feel right. usually he'll be here when i come home._

_i heard a loud ringing noise, assuming it was from our home phone. i slowly walked over to the home phone that was located in my office which was the second bedroom._

_my small little studio/office, the home phone was kept in here since I would usually always be on it, looking for clients that would be willing to sponsor me or possibly buy my works._

_i put my hand on the doorknob, hesitating to even go inside. i took a deep breath then walked in, looked around and the home phone is now making a loud beeping noise. i went over to the table it sat at, and it looked like it was a voicemail. i pressed the button, it rang loud then a voice came on, it was his voice..._

  
  


**_“hey, i don’t know how to start this off but i’ll explain everything that’s been happening, leading up until this point._ **

**_you know how i always told you that i wanted to go pro right? well I did it. i met this other person that was able to sign me under them and sponsor me but the thing is that i have to move back to tokyo, heh._ **

**_i didn’t think things would end up this way and i know we promised each other that we would achieve our dreams together but i saw the chance and took it. besides i can always come back for you, if you of course couldn’t make it. but i figured this might be hard for the both of us to be together, right?_ **

**_so, let’s break it off._ **

**_but just for now, i know you don’t do good with long distance. i’ll be there for you, always._ **

**_(long pause)_ **

**_it hurts doesn’t it…_ **

**_i wish i could’ve brought you with but they were all on a tight schedule and i had to leave right away. well i know you went around for clients or sponsors - i never really knew it worked but i know you do hah… anyways i hope that you got a deal._ **

**_i wish yo- hey! what are you doing over there! come on, we’re almost ready to go! Haha!_ **

**_oh, sorry about that. anyways i was saying, i wish you best. you can contact me at XXX-XXX-XXXX, that’s the agency number. just ask for me and I’m sure that we can get in contact.”_ **

  
  


_what was this feeling…_

_i chuckled._

_"he really did leave me, what a damn weakling."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me any constructive criticism if there's any.


	2. happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're happy now...with someone else.

**_Tokyo, Japan_ **

**_14 Degrees - Warm Breeze_ **

**_March 18th, 20xx | 1:32 pm_ **

**_*knock knock*_ **

"come in!"

"hey there yachi." i greeted. 

i met her in high school during spring nationals, i bumped into her on accident. i was part of one of the teams competing, but then suddenly i met her here in tokyo a year ago, she helps me out the graphic designing for my online shop and advertising, we also became really close friends along the way.

"oooo, hows the uniforms going?" yachi said, looking over at what i was doing.

"fine, i'm just adding little things here and there." i said, slowly threading a few stitches on the shirt.

"oh, so it's not like you're redesigning the whole uniform."

"ha, no yachi. they reached out to me for re-sizing and little changes here and there."

"recently, a player has joined the msby black jackals - hinata shoyou #21." the reporter said.

"wow, looks like hinata finally made it. wait isn't your ex on that team?" yachi said, gesturing to the television.

"heh yeah whatever, it doesn't really matter anymore. i'm already with someone else." i said.

"there you are yachi and y/n. this place is sort of hard to get too." kiyoko said, placing down a carrier of coffee.

"yeah! why'd you live all the way here at the top!" tanaka, kiyoko's friend asked.

"i don't live here, it's just my workshop. besides i need it far away because i can distracted by the outside noise sometimes. anddd there you go! i'm finished." i said lifting up the last uniform.

**_*buzz buzz buzz*_ **

"oh wait, hold on a sec." i said, grabbing my phone and heading outside.

"koutarou, hey!"

"hey, hey love! how are things going at the workshop?" he excitedly said.

"things are going really well actually, i'm done with the uniforms and all, so i'm probably coming by tomorrow." i said, smiling greatly.

"really! that's great love! i can't wait to introduce you to my teammates and show you off! oh and besides that, you should come to the afterparty tomorrow night after our game!" koutarou exclaimed.

"yeah, yeah i'll come, don't worry. oh and i heard you guys got a new teammate, hinata shoyou right?"

"oh yeah, we knew each other in high school. he just came back from brazil and he made the try-outs for the team, amazing isn't it!" he said.

"yeah sure is, but kou i need to tell you something. it's important." it was time to tell koutarou that my ex is playing along side with him.

"i'm listening."

"you know your teammate, sakusa kiyoomi."

"yeah of course, what's up?"

"um, well he's my ex that i told you about from a few years ago." i shut my eyes tighter than ever and clutching my phone even tighter.

"oh. i-i didn't suspect that. hah, i'm sorry about that but you know you don't have to come with me to the afterparty if you don't want to because you know it would probably be awkward..." there was quite of a long pause.

"no it's fine, i'm coming by tomorrow so there's no point. but you know that there has to be a time where i tell you, i can't keep it in forever. heh, i'll have to go now and i'm sure that you have to as well. bye hon, love you." 

"love you too y/n!" he hung up the phone.

"jesus...that was terrifying." i sighed in relief. 

"yo y/n, you done there. i thought we were going to get dinner, hurry up." tanaka peeked outside for a bit.

"oh be quiet, tanaka. i'm coming." i said, going back inside.

"you ready, it might a long drive though." kiyoko said, handing me my coat.

"it's fine, i need some time outside since i've been cooped up in this workshop all week." i said, whilst putting on my coat.

-

"ooo really! we get to meet them tomorrow!" hinata said jumping around.

"yeah, yeah of course. you'll all see how lucky i am and how beautiful they are." i said loud and proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me any constructive criticism if there's any.
> 
> also short chapter for now, kind of just thinking along the way lol


End file.
